Selene (Pokémon)
Selene is a Pokémon Trainer and the female protagonist in the games Pokémon Sun and Moon, Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon and one of the two main protagonists alongside Elio and at the end of the games, they become the first-ever Champion of the Alola region. Appearance Selene wears a red tuke (which has a flower-like top) sitting on her shorter black hair that surrounds her pale face. She has slate-grey eyes like her male counterpart. She also has a loose light yellow t-shirt with light pink and goldenrod flora patterns spread across it, along with very small green shorts and finally wearing red and black shoes with large yellow laces. To complete her outfit, she has a grey Z-Ring on her left arm. She is then seen standing on her right leg while holding back the other as she is holding a PokeBall within her left hand. Selene is shown smiling too. Thus, she seems to have much more enthusiasm than her male counterpart, Elio. However, like in previous games, her appearance is customizable. In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, she has a new outfit. It consists of an orange shirt with red flowers, white shorts and black and white shoes. Her hair now has braids but is the same color. On her head, she wears a yellow porkpie hat with a flower in it. Like in the original Sun and Moon games, Selene is also smiling here. It also seems like she is jumping for joy. Personality Selene is shown to be caring for Pokémon, curious and adventurous. Her father is never seen in-game and she is alone with her mother and her Kantonian Meowth instead of an Alolan Meowth. In the games When selected by the player As the player, Selene is the main protagonist of the game who moved to Alola from Kanto. Over the course of the game, Selene makes some new friends. She befriends Hau and Lillie and meets a Cosmog nicknamed Nebby who goes on to evolve into Cosmoem first then later into either Solgaleo or Lunala depending on the version. She travels around the region, simultaneously enjoying her vacation and beating back Team Skull at the same time. When not selected by the player Unlike previous games, she does not appear if she is not selected by the player. In the manga Selene has a counterpart who shares her name. She is a pharmacist. Gallery 20170918075843!Moon Adventures.png|Selene's manga counterpart 225px-Selene_and_Rowlet_Artwork.png|Selene and her Rowlet. 300px-Hau'oli_City_artwork.png|Selene arriving at Hau'oll City 500px-Ultra_Sun_Ultra_Moon_Protagonists.png 200px-Selene_SM_OD.png 200px-Selene_Riding_Wear_water_SM_OD.png 300px-Hydro_Vortex_VII_Pose.png Trivia *She is the third female character from a region who did not appear in the anime series which took place in that region; the first being Leaf and the second being Hilda. This does not include Marina and/or Lyra, as they appeared in the anime. **In the case of Leaf, she was not created yet when Season 1 (which took place in Kanto) aired and in Season 8, when Ash, May, Brock and Max came to Kanto (which is possibly a reference to FireRed & LeafGreen), Leaf didn't appear either. **In the case of Marina, although she did not appear alongside Ash, she appeared in "The Legend of Thunder!", and later made a cameo in the Advanced Generation series. Navigation Category:Pokémon Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Female Category:Manga Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Kids Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Book Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Successful Category:Mute